Welcome to the Asakura's Residence
by devilicious-jo
Summary: Anna's cousin finds her way to Yoh's place only to end up sharing rooms with Ren. Can the two survive each other? and How is she connected with Hao? [oc & ren]
1. Meeting Wolves

Since they deleted the other one because it wasYOU BASED….I'm changing it to a Ren/OC one (since Ren won the vote before it was deleted). Please bear w/ me as I do some minor changes. I'll try to keep them as minor as possible. Please let me know if I changed too much! Thx!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING BUT I DO OWN WOLVES, IIK AND DEVILON!

* * *

Chapter One 

(Normal POV)

On top of Monument Hill was a 14 year old girl leaning against the roots of a sakura tree, gazing at the sunrise. The wind blew gently at her dark brown with red streaks, a-little-more-than-shoulder length hair. Pink petals separated from branches and fell on her black sleeveless top and grey pants.

Without a warning, she spoke up. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it? I really wish I can stay at Tokyo." Suddenly, 2 ghost pops next to her. One is a boy that looks very much like her only he has short hair and a white T-short with blue jeans. The other was what looks like a baby wolf, cuddling onto her stomach.

"You know, Wolves, you can stay," the boy said, swooping next to her.

She let out a soft sigh,"Iik! How? I've got nowhere to go!" she sighed again, trying to memorize the view before she has to leave a wonderful place again.

Ignoring her sighs, Iik continued, "I asked some guys around here, and they said some kid named Asakura owns an inn around here."

Nodding her head, she got up and dusted her pants as the chains hanging on her pants jingle. Putting on her black earphones, she head towards the Asakura Residence.

(Wolves POV)

A Few Hours Later

"Iik, I'm telling you! We took the wrong turn three blocks ago!" I complained as my black Puma shoes stomped on the pavement.

"And I'm telling you, we're almost there! Just trust me, Wolves!" Iik said stubbornly. I sighed. He was this stubborn when he was alive, why won't he be now?

After a few minutes of more wondering around Tokyo, Iik and I finally reached what looked like a mansion, no I take that back, we finally reached what resembles a castle.

"Go on, ring the doorbell," Iik said calmly but I can tell he too was nervous.

"Why don't you?" I said, hoping I didn't have to 'do the honors'. Iik looked at me like I was crazy. "Hello? I'm a ghost now! I'll always win at stuff like this from now on."

Damn. Forgot that he's dead, again! Hesitating, I reached for the doorbell. Standing nervously for about 2 minutes, I waited until a pair of emerald eyes met me as the door swung open.

He looked about my age, maybe a little taller than me. I felt his gaze on my hair, then at my 3 piercing on my left ear and the one on my right. Each held an "X" at different lengths. Then his gaze fell upon the silver leaf like symbol on my necklace (it's just like the Konoha symbol in Naruto). He stared at the red crisscrosses of ribbon on the right side of my black top. Then, his gaze fell on all the chains on my baggy grey jeans. Blood red was spotted on my wristbands and my belt. I saw his jump when his eyes lay on the sword that my belt held up.

Feeling his gaze on me didn't help on making my first impression better. I ended up turning into a bright shade of red. To stop him from staring, I waved my hand in his face. His stare was cut off by the silver rings on my fingers and the cough of Iik.

He quickly snapped out of it and an almost unnoticeable blush crept onto his face. "Um, hi? How can I help you?"

Remembering why I was here in the first place, I asked, "Um, is…Yoh here?" That was his name right? I looked toward Iik, whose glare never left the emerald haired boy.

The emerald haired boy quickly replied by letting my in. "Yoh-san is inside. Why don't I wait for him in the living room?" he asked every so politely, leading me into the mansion.

He seem to not even attempt to start another conversation, which didn't bother me because I was too busy staring at the wonderful paintings in the hall while patting the baby wolf.

(Normal POV)

After what seemed like forever, the two of you finally reached the living room. Lyserg swung the door open only to find Anna with her face to the TV.

"Anna-san. This girl is here to find Yoh-san," Lyserg seemed more and more polite by the second to her. But something else grabbed her attention.

"Anna!" she said, causing the ice queen to turn her head.

"Wolves!"

* * *

okie…I'm sorry! I'll try & update as soon as I can, which should be sometime this weekend! Thx for not abandoning me, for those who read the original copy!

& it'll be really sweet of you if u still reviewed, even if you read it before, just to encourage me 2 update! lol


	2. Anna?

Sorry! I was planning on posting this in the afternoon but I totally forgot! Sorry! But here I am now & I'd like to thank the following people for not abandoning me:

Dreammistress Jade  
WiNdScArBaBe

I love you guys!

(Disclaimer is on the 1st Chapter)

Warning: Very OOC of Anna! (Sorry!)

* * *

Key:  
exaggerating

* * *

Chapter 2

(Wolves POV)

"Oh My God! Anna! What are you doing here?" I said with shock as I stared at my cousin -slash- childhood best friend.

"That's what I was going ask you! This is where I live, with my fiancé, you remember Yoh?" The emerald haired boy dropped jaws due to his surprise.

I smacked my forehead. "Of course! No wonder that name seemed so familiar!" Without her saying so, I took as seat next to her. It didn't seem to bother her at all because she quickly said to the emerald eyed boy, "Lyserg, go to the kitchen and tell Tamao to serve tea."

Lyserg quickly nodded and left for the kitchen. "So what are you really doing here?" She asked, curiosity filling her monotone voice.

I smiled and said, "I needed a place to stay but I don't have a lot of money. I heard from the guys at the graveyard that a kid named Yoh lives here and that's he's really nice! So I was going to ask if I could stay. And you know the rest of the story."

Pink haired Tamao came in with tea in her hands as she laid them on the table. "Tamao, this was the girl we toldl you about. Tamao, Wolves. Wolves, Tamao." Anna introduced.

"Hai! Nice to meet you Tamao-san. You can call me Wolves," I said as politely as I can.

"Oh, please, just call me Tamao. It's a pleasure to have you here, Wolves. Are you going to stay here?" she said, her blush not leaving her.

I turned my eyes to Anna and said, "I want to."

Anna got up. "Of course you're staying. You can help the boys train, take some load off me. Tamao, get a room ready for Wolves."

After Tamao left, Anna continued, "I'd give you a tour but _Days of Our Lives_ is on so why don't you make yourself at home. If you see anyone, just tell them you're a friend of mine." Right after her last word, she turned her head back to the TV.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Wolves never really liked _Days Of Our Lives_ seeing as she never had a TV long enough to watch every episode so she took Iik and her wolf with her and took a walk around the house.

Her first stop was the kitchen where she found the boy named Lyserg sitting at the table reading a book, Sherlock Homes it seems. Wolves, being a person that simply loves mystery novels, spoke up. "Wow! You like Sherlock, too?"

He jumped a little, causing her to back away a little. "Oh? Of course, I'm a Dowser, you see," he said, showing you his crystal pendulum.

He obviously didn't know she were a shaman, because it shocked him when she pointed out that the ghost on the pendulum is simply the prettiest thing she ever saw.

"You can see Morphine?" he asked, pointing to the pink fairy.

Wolves widen your eyes and said, "You didn't know?" she giggled lightly, "I thought it'd be obvious, with Iik and Devilon following me." Seeing the confused look on his face, she explained, "This is Iik," she point to Iik, "and this is Devilon (DEVahlawn)," she point to the baby wolf-like ghost.

"Oh," he said, "So, are you staying here?"

"Yup! Anna asked Tamao to set up a room for me. I'm not sure if it's done yet. My luggage is still in the living room," she says as Iik continue to stare Lyserg down.

"Well why don't we gather everyone together and introduce you?" he suggested but she shook her head. "It's alright. I'd like to meet them for myself first. So, why don't you resume to Sherlock Homes and I'll see you around!" she said as she exit and kitchen and head for the backyard.

* * *

Okie here's the 2nd chappie…I'll try 2 get the 3rd chappie in by tmr…but plz still review! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! 


	3. Ren, Horo and a ring of Fire?

Btw, Horo Horo will be Horo in here.

& Just so you know, they deleted my story because it was a you-based story so I changed it to a OC/Ren story, since Ren won the vote before the story got deleted…so if you want, & it's only a suggestion and nothing more, you can imagine yourself as the OC…. Since it _was_ a you-based story….

* * *

Thank you for Reviewing:  
ShiningStarAngelD thankyou so much for not abandonning me!  
DreammistressJadeIik's relation will be explained in this chappie!  
but also to anyone who read this & actually liked it...tho i would like it _very_ much if you actually reviewed!

* * *

_Exaggerating or Thoughts_

Disclaimer I don't own Shaman King or any other the character

Claimer I do own Wolves, Iik and Devilon & of course, the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ren, Horo and ...a ring of Fire?

(Wolves POV)

Walking down the hall, Iik and I started yet another one of our arguments.

"Iik!" I said with annoyance in my voice, "You were so rude to Lyserg-kun! You can't just _stare_ at him!"

Iik rolled his eyes at me like he usually does when I complain about his manners. "_Puh-leese_, Wolves! Remember? _He_ was the one who was staring…" he continued talking but I couldn't hear him, for my attention was once again taken by a boy, in the backyard. He was training it seems, standing under the shining sun. Not only was he topless, hehad six packs. And he didn't look much older than I did. That or he's a little short, yet still taller than I am. (sorry to all Ren's fangirls!) Maybe it's just that spike on his navy hair.

He must have felt my gaze because almost instantly, he turned around and stared at me. Not Iik, not Devilon, me. Panicking, all I did was smile nervously and wave. When he started walking towards me, Iik stopped talking and stared at him. I tried to nudge him in the ribs but caught myself just in time so I don't make a fool of myself. _Get a grip Wolves, he's dead. Get that through your thick skull already!_

"Didn't anyone teach you not to stare. It's rude," he said in a cold tone.

Iik quickly defended me, thinking that the boy couldn't see him, "Like you're very polite right now."

The navy haired boy stared back at Iik and was about to say something when I interrupted. "I'm sorry! Iik's really rude, I know. I'm sorry if we interfered with your training," I said as I clapped my hands in front of me. I don't want my first impression on anyone to be a bad one; neither did I want them to hate Iik or Devilon.

He turned a light shade of red, but I think it was only from training in the hot sun. He smirked and said, "Yea. Listen to your girlfriend."

Instantly, Iik and my reaction turned to eww's and gross's. "No no no no no! You have it all wrong! Iik is my _brother_! _Twin_ brother!"

* * *

(Normal POV) 

A blush quickly formed on his face but Wolves was sure Iik didn't see it because immediately, a blue blur flew from nowhere and was flying in her direction. She raised her arm to cover her face but the navy haired boy quickly stood between her and the blue blur. She hears a VERY loud -crash- and when she opened her eyes, she can see that the navy haired boy was thrown against the wall and a boy with spiky blue hair laughing. He was wearing a white T-shirt with black shorts.

"Are you alright?" Wolves quickly run up to the navy haired boy and helped him up. But he refused her help.

"I'm fine," he said, standing to face the blue haired boy. "Horo no Baka! You almost killed her!" Their voices echoed in her ear as the two boys started arguing.

"I didn't know she was here!" the boy named Horo said in his defense.

"Stupid Ainu, what do you know?" the navy haired boy said.

Not wanting to see them fight, Wolves step in "It's alright. I'm ok, aren't I?" she said, hoping they'd stop. But they seem to be lost in their own world.

"Well I thought sure she could have defended herself!" Horo said.

"You _think_? Wow! That's news for me. I didn't even know you _can_ think!"

"Oh yeah! Well I didn't know you had feelings! Why are you even defending her?"

Feeling like they'd never stop fighting unless she did something, Wolves pulls her sword from its sheath, revealing a sharp, thin, silver blade. She thinks to herself: _hmm, I don't think a sword would work well in a situation like this. Guess I'll just have to use that._ With that thought, Wolves look towards her twin. He smiled, as if he read her mind and agreed on her plan.Wolves focused an enormous amount of furyoku on the sword until it bent half way in the middle, turning into a sickle like weapon (just like Kohaku's from InuYasha). Wolves pulled the chain on her jeans to loosen it and hook it onto the handle end of her weapon. She turns to Iik, who nodded and transformed into a bluish-white glowing orb on her palm.

"Iik, into the sickle," she says, using spirit control to combine her power with her brother's, causing her to burn up even more furyoku. Mumbling a spell under her breath, fire surrounded the tip of the sickle as Wolves aimed it at the 2 boys.

* * *

A scream can be hear throughout the Asakura's residence as everyone rushed to the backyard only to find Horo and Ren on their knees, surrounded by a ring of fire. Everyone turned to Wolves and dropped their jaws. At the rim of the circle is her sickle and in her hands is the chain. 

"Wolves! What did you do this time?" Anna's voice can be heard in the crowd of people.

"Nothing at all! I simply stopped them from trying to kill each other." Wolves said, as if it was a daily routine to cause flame to come of out her weapon and aiming it at someone, "And practicing, of course! Iik always complained that I didn't get enough practice. I'd say I didn't improve much though."

"Improve much? You gave a whole new meaning to improve! Last time, you managed to burn down an _entire_ 100-floor hotel! Nothing but ash was left!" Iik exclaimed, as everyone slowly backed away from the nervously grinning girl with the flame remaining on the tip of her sickle.

* * *

Please Review! If there's any questions for Wolves, please include in review…next chappie will have question asking from the SK gang so any unanswered question you have please feel free to ask. If you want, you can also include who asks the question. I'll explain the fire thing in the next chappie. 

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Wolves's Past

Okie! Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long. Before we get into Chapter 4, I'd like to thank the following people:  
Dreammistress Jade: sorry! i'll try not to make her too strong...got a lil carried away last time...  
Tara: i luv Ren too! D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman king

**Claimer: **I do own Wolves, Iik and Devilon

* * *

_Thoughts or Exaggerating_

"Talking"

'Sarcasm'

* * *

Chapter 4

(Normal POV)

After everyone calmed down from the little 'incident', they all gathered in the living room to formally introduce Wolves to everyone. Yoh would've been there but Anna won't give him a break from his training.

Anna is still mad that the 'incident' prevented her from watching the ending of the episode of _Days of Our Lives_, so she said in a monotone, "Everyone, this is Wolves and she's here to stay. Wolves introduce yourself."

Wolves stood up and took a bow. "Hai. My name is Wolves Hiwatari (haha! I love Kai!). This is Iik, my twin brother and this is Devilon, my second guardian ghost," she said, pointing to them. "Any questions?" She looked around and saw that everyone, except Anna and Ren, had his or her hand up. Since Lyserg had been the one she talked to for the longest, she decided to choose him.

He lowered his hand and asked, "Where are you from? And how did you end up here?"

Wolves smile slightly, not those evil smiles, but more like those glad-someone-cares smile. "You see, I was born Hong Kong. My mother is from England and my father is from France. That's why Iik looks like mime. That or just because he's dead…Anyway, I came to Tokyo because my mother always loved Tokyo, said the view was beautiful. So I decided to fulfill her uncompleted dream for her."

She can see Horo waving his hand like crazy so to bring Ren out of his misery / annoyance, she pointed to him. "Can you cook?" he said innocently. Wolves couldn't help but giggle at his childish side. He was funny! Trying to ignore it, she say sweetly like mothers will to a child, "Yup, I can cook. Just ask Iik. I cooked for him MILLIONS of times, when he was still alive that is."

The crowd turned their gaze to Iik, who simply nodded and said, "Yup! She can beat those iron chefs any day."

Wolves blush slightly upon hearing her brother compliment you. In the crowd, she saw a man about a few years older than the rest of them with a really weird hairstyle. She asks for his name and his question. "I'm Ryo and I have 2 questions. First, what shampoo do you use? Your hair is the shiniest hair I've ever seen."

Without flinching, like she's used to weird people, she calmly reply, "Um, I use Garnier. For gel, I'd recommend Garnier's psst gel."

"As for my second question," he walks up to her, and gets down on his knee, "Will you be my girl?" Before she can reject him politely, Iik stepped in between and said curtly, "In your dreams," then pulls out Wolves's sword, "Or your nightmare."

Next, Wolves turns towards a boy with a really big Afro and asked for his name. "I'm ChocoLove but you can call me…" he was interrupted by Ren's Kwan Dao. "Don't even _think_ about making that same joke again!"

_…What just happened?_ Wolves asks herself, but decided to let it slide. Good friends are hard to find and she doesn't want to lose these. "So, ChocoLove, what was your question?"

He seems to recover quickly from Ren's assaults. "Do you like jokes?"

Wolves smiled in a matter-of-fact way. Just when she was going to say: Of course! I love jokes, Horo appeared behind ChocoLove and shook his head violently. Confused, Wolves decided it's best to follow Horo's advice but she didn't want to be rude, so instead, she said, "I think jokes are alright, just not _too_ much."

Horo relaxed and took his seat. Impressed with your communicating skills, Ren decided to ask a question, "What happen to your brother?"

Wolves was slightly taken back by that question, probably because she just met them and they have all these questions already, but she decided they were trustworthy so she should tell them the truth.

"Iik died half a year ago when our house in Paris was attack by a strange boy. He claimed to be a powerful shaman who will someday rule the world. He wanted my brother's help. Not Iik, Edmond."

At this point, Iik put one of his hands on your shoulder to encourage you to continue, "It all happened like this:

* * *

FLASHBACK (told by Wolves aka Wolves's POV)

We were a family of almost all shamans. Edmond was our older brother. He was 5 years older than we were but the age difference didn't stop him from being overprotective of the two of us.

So when the strange shaman boy said he'd hurt us if Edmond didn't help him, Edmond was about to go with him. But the two of us and our mother stepped forward and told Edmond we'd rather die than have him go to the evil side. The four of us put up a great fight, but obviously not good enough. Edmond constantly had to block attacks for us. Then the time came when my mother and I ran out of furyoku, leaving Iik and Edmond the only ones 'standing'.

The outcome was obvious, but the boy didn't show _any_ mercy, instead, he threw an attack at me. Edmond took the attack for me, and he died, taking just one attack from the boy. His last words were for us to stay strong and that he didn't die so we could die with him.

So the 3 of us, weak and out of energy defended us the best we can. But that wasn't enough, for he aimed another attack at me. My mother came from nowhere and intercepted the attack. That only leaves two 13 year olds to defend for themselves. I wanted to leave but Iik insisted to stay. He didn't want to leave their bodies there. So we defended our home. The boy obviously saw that I was Iik's weakness for I had no furyoku left. Thus he aimed yet another attack at me. Iik, being my protective, older-than-me-by-2-minutes brother jumped in front of me. I broke down. I couldn't take it. I lost my entire family in one mere hour. Before I knew it, I past out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and Iik was by my side. And I thought he was still alive.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

(Iik's POV)

Wolves finished up byputting on fake smile. It's not those fake-fake ones; more like it's not from the heart ones.

Ren must have not seen the smile or interpreted it wrong because he used his signature tone and said, "Well, you were a mighty good family. You only hung on for an hour?"

To normal people, they would've just ignored it but that hour meant _everything _to my little sister. She lost it and started shouting at him, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER LOST SOMEONE AS CARING AND PROTECTIVE AS EDMOND IN YOUR LIFE! EDMOND MEANT EVERYTHING TO OUR FAMILY! HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE MONEY, HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE SURE WE WERE HAPPY AS WE WERE, HE WAS THE ONE WHO GOT RID OF THE BULLIES THAT TRIED TO KILL ME! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Without saying another word, she run out of the room and into the backyard, where Yoh had just left empty.

I simply shook my head at Ren and sighed. "Stupid, stupid."

Ren heard me and shot up. "Who are you calling stupid? I wasn't the one who got killed by _one_ shot!"

But my emotion didn't even twitched, "You can insult me all you want, because I'm ready dead. The reason I'm still here is because Edmond made me swear Wolves will be okay. Dying didn't help at all." I swooped next to Ren and patted him on the shoulders. "What you experienced earlier today was only half of Wolves's true power or furyoku. And don't forget, she's still in training. I wish you good luck. Not many can insult Edmond and live to tell it. As Anna already knows, or others can tell, a normal shaman wouldn't be able to cause that ring of fire. A normal shaman would have just sliced you in half. Wolves is an Elementist,"

Seeing the confused look on many faces (including Horo! XD) I explained, "Meaning she can control the 5 elements: fire, water, thunder, earth, and wind. But Wolves focused on fire and water mostly. She may not have mastered it yet, but considering the time it took her to get this far, she's a genius. Normally, it'll take a whole year to get to her level. She only used 5 months. On first month after that day, she couldn't talk. No, a more psychological way of saying it is that she didn't want to talk. She was having a mental war. They were so sure that she'd never be normal again. The incidence changed her completely. She used to be those girls that would wear cute pink tops with mini skirts. Look at her now, one word: punk. Doctors say she did this so she would be parted from others. She's building a wall. She didn't want to be hurt again."

I wandered around the room while talking about Wolves's condition. "But the biggest change is her health. Each time her body temperature reaches higher than 36.5 degrees, she'd get horrible headaches and get dizzy, get all grumpy & lose concentration easily. If the temperature rises even more, she'd get a fever. Fevers mean a lot in to her. A simple fever can kill her if not tended to properly. And her heart, she was born was a weak heart to begin with. After that day, her heart weakened even more. Every time after big fight, she'd faint and it takes days for her to recover. That's her _real_ story, so who's gonna run after my little sister before she decides to kill us all?"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! Another cliffy!…well not really but it's kinda like a chiffy! Sorry for the long Chappi! But I'm so proud of myself…this chappie was FIVE WHOLE PAGES! Just trying to explain her past…I know Ren seems very mean in this chappi,…I'll try to explain more next chappi! REVIEW! 


	5. Convincing?

Okie! Here's Chapter 5…just so you know I'm doing this on the spot so don't blame me for any errors! Plz review & tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: i don't own shaman king...as much as i want to...

Sorry if I'm making Wolves too strong…please let me know if there are other things that I can change!  
Suggestions for the plot line are welcomed!

* * *

Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

Reluctantly, Ren walked down the outdoor halls. (It's like those halls where it's not really indoors but there's a roof & you can just step into the grass or whatever is outside) He sighed. "Remind me once again why I have to apologize to the new girl with the weird twin brother," Ren said to his guardian ghost, Bason.

"Because she can cause _major_ damage to you all if you don't," a voice, which doesn't belong to Bason, said weakly.

Ren turned only to see 'the new girl'. He blushed due to his surprise and ended up standing there not knowing what to do as Wolves sat down, swinging her feet. "So, are you gonna apologize to me, or are you just gonna stand there all day?" Wolves said casually, staring out into the garden, where grey clouds are now covering the light given from the sun.

Knowing he has to do what must be done, he took a seat next to her. But being a Tao, he didn't want to apologize, so instead he decided to ease the tension and slowly slip in the apology. "So…you're a shaman, eh?"

Wolves, who didn't know what he was pulling, stared at him with a confused look. "Yeah, after what happen in the backyard, I thought you'd know by now."

Ren blushed slightly and did what he do best, do anything to save his pride, even if it meant not thinking straight. "Well, you try living with these people. Horo's a birdbrain, Yoh's a potato-couch, Ryo's a sacred-hang lunatic, ChocoLove is a clown-wannabe, Tamao's too shy and Anna is a bossy torturing maniac."

He thought he was doing pretty well, until he mentioned Anna, Wolves's expression darkened. "Don't you say that about my cousin! She is a skillful itako and she only does that to help Yoh-san become the Shaman King. Which, by the way, is gonna be called Shaman Queen when I win the tournament," she said, purposely trying to get Ren mad.

She knew it worked because she can see a vein pop and Ren just exploded. "The only one who's gonna become Shaman King is me, so give it up, little girl, before I wipe the floor with you," he said, threatening her with his Kwan Dao in her face.

Now not a single girl (slash tomboy) in this world would want to be called a 'little girl', so _obviously_ Wolves also exploded and pulled out her weapon, "Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

* * *

"Oh! So Edmond trains you and Wolves to become shamans?" Horo asked Iik curiously as the rest of the SK gangs sits quietly in the living room, waiting for Ren to bring Wolves back.

Before Iik can answer, a _-BANG_- was heard, followed by a scream identified as -_Anna!-_. Everyone turned to direction of the backyard and headed towards the source of the sounds.

When they finally reached the backyard, after the 10 minute break in the kitchen suggested by Horo, Yoh could be seen holding Ren back from stabbing his Kwan Dao at Wolves. In the middle of the garden was a half-conscious Wolves with scarsalloverher arms, laying on the grass. She struggled to get up, upon hearing the arrivals of her new friends.

Iik, and a few others, ran up to Ren and helped Yoh tie Ren to a chair (from out of nowhere), while the others, including Faust, ran to help Wolves.

"Ren! What the hell were you thinking? We told you to apologize, not kill her!" Iik said, anger could be spotted in his voice.

Being tied up in a chair, Ren could only stare at Wolves direction and glare at her, "She was asking for it, _literally_."

"I don't care if it was her fault or yours, you shouldn't hit a girl!" Yoh said, defending his principles.

Wolves seems to fine again because she got to her feet and put on the most innocent face she can, "I know, Ren. After all, I'm just a _little girl_."

"Why you…" But before Ren can finish cursing her, red-faced Tamao ran to the backyard, claiming she has bad news. "Sorry, Wolves, but there aren't any rooms left. Since everyone is already sharing a room with someone else, the only one whom you can share a room with is…"

* * *

"Kisama, why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Does Kami-sama really hate me that much to leave me with this girl?" Ren mummbled to himself as he helped Wolves unpack her stuff.

Yoh and Anna had to spend a good half-hour talking to the two separately to finally get the two to share that room. Of course, Ren refused at first, but a few Legendary Lefts from Anna were good enough to convince him, seeing as the right side of his face was so numb, Faust was certain that he won't be able to see (with his right eye) for weeks.

As for Wolves, the Legendary Left didn't work because Anna wouldn't do that to her cousin, so instead Yoh had to talk some sense into her. But that still didn't work. Finally they got help from Horo, who filled Wolves's mind with endless ideas on how to torture Ren and forming an alliance with her. Thus, she accepted the idea with an evil smile on her face.

"Ren, were you talking to yourself?" Wolves asked suspiciously as she wrapped her jacket around a hanger and hung it in the closet.

Ren simply growled and continuing placing stuffed animals onto the shelf on Wolves's side of the room. Unlike the other rooms in the inn, theirs has a bright red line in the middle of the room, splitting it into two. How did Anna ever let them draw the red line on the floor of her perfect inn? Let's just say what she doesn't know can't hurt her, or in this case, can't hurt _them_.

* * *

Okay! I hope you all enjoyed that! Because I was so scared I screwed it up. Still feels like I did! Lol, well please review and let me know what you think.  
Once again, I'd like to say that suggestions for the plot line are welcome, seeing as I don't even know where this is going…REVIEW! 


	6. a Fight

Okie! Here's chappie 6! Omg...I'm so sad…I checked & realized for my 5 chapters, I only got 10 reviews…if there are people out there who are only reading & not reviewing…can u please review! It'll make me really happy so I'll update faster…I dun wanna b like those who say they'll only update if they get amount of reviews ( least in _this_ story b/c I actually like this story) so please just review! Please!

* * *

Thank you to _Tara_ and _Dreammistress Jade_ who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 6:

A Fight

(Normal POV)

The rest of the day seems to fly by for everyone except for Ren, who was left to help Wolves finish unpacking while Horo took Wolves for a tour of the city. Unfortunately for Horo and Wolves, ChocoLove decided to join them and without Ren, they were doomed to listen to his corny jokes for the rest of the tour.

Dinner lasted longer than usual, with some 'minor' fighting between Wolves and Ren. Or so they thought it was minor, for they all went for refills of Tamao's delicious cheese cakes when Ren and Wolves grabbed for their weapons and started poking each other. And when I say poking, I mean stabbing, just not really hard stabbing.

After many hours of avoiding each other, with one training in the backyard and the other watching TV with Anna, Wolves finally had to face Ren when it was bedtime. Both groaned as they entered the room, slowly retreating to their side of the room and slipped under the covers, bidding each other a good night without meaning it.

(Wolves's POV)

I bid good night to my 'roomy' then to Iik and Devilon before tossing and turning for a while. Sleep obviously hated me tonight because I lain on my bed for quite a while, until I heard soft breathing coming from the other side of the room.

I sighed softly to myself, not wanting to wake Iik and Devilon (if ghosts do sleep), and began thinking to myself. _Ren wasn't as evil as he claimed to be. After all, he _did_ spend his afternoon unpacking my stuff instead of training. And being a shaman myself, I know how important training is._ I then rubbed my aching arms, remembering our fight from this afternoon. _But did he have to be so serious about fighting. I almost past out from fighting with him. Only goes to show I'm still weak…_

(Normal POV)

A single tear slid down Wolves face as she drifted into a deep slumber, thinking about her onii-chan.

* * *

The Next Day (still Normal POV)

Tamao yawned as she clicked her beeping alarm clock and stretched as she stood up. If she didn't go and cook, Miss Anna would surely punish _someone_ for her late breakfast. As she walked down the staircase, deciding what to make for the others, a sweet aroma filled the first floor of the house. She quickly rushed to the kitchen to see what was cooking (ha! For some reason that sounds kinda funny…). When she slid the kitchen door open, she was greeted with a grinning Wolves.

"Morning, Tamao! What would _you_ like for breakfast?" she said while tending to the pot of soup, already on the stove. Iik and Devilon were nowhere in site. _Probably sleeping_, Tamao thought as she shook her head gently to Wolves. "Wolves, you are a guest. Please, let me do the cooking," Tamao suggested as she lead Wolves towards the table.

After a few minutes on arguing who will cook (not really arguing, more like I'll cook & no I'll cook), Tamao won and took over the kitchen, gentle pushing Wolves to her room to get more rest. After all, it was only 6:30.

Yoh was already on his daily 50 miles run so the house was quiet, though it still would have been quiet even if Yoh _was_ here, 'cause he would just be in his room listening to music and stuff. But _my point is_, the house was quiet. Wolves wandered around the house until she couldn't take it anymore and decided to train in the backyard.

Ren's alarm clock rang quietly as his eyes slowly opened, despite how much he wanted to continue his sleep. He got up and opened his closet. He didn't feel like wearing his black sleeveless top today so instead, he slipped on a grey T-shirt, saying I know how you feel, I just don't care (man! I love that bunny! You know, that's where that line came from, that yellow bunny…).

When he looked toward the direction of his roommate, he saw a rolled up futon and Iik and Devilon still sleeping. _She woke up already?_ Without waking them up, he made his way out the room and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Ren-kun, awake already?" Tamao greeted with a blush forming on her face. He nodded, heading towards the fridge for a fresh bottle of milk. But when he opened the refrigerator, he immediately realized that something was wrong. "Tamao," he asked the pink haired girl, "Would you happen to know what happen to 2 bottles of my milk?"

The prophetess nodded her head slowly and said, "Wolves did take some milk with her when she went to the backyard."

Ren frowned, "She's up already?"

The girl nodded again and continued, "She was already cooking breakfast when I woke up."

Before Ren had a chance to make a comment on how early Wolves woke up, Wolves so happens to be taking a break from her training. "Talking about me?"

The two turned to the source of her voice and blushed slightly. Ignoring their blushes, Wolves sat down and chugalugged (a.k.a. chugged) a whole bottle of milk.

Upon seeing his precious milk being flown down another's throat, his anger gauge rose to a level where even the emotionless Ren can shout. "How dare you drink _my_ milk!" he bellowed, causing Tamao to drop the wooden spoon which was stirring the soup.

Wolves looked up at the red-faced (red from anger, not blushing) and stared at him with a confused look. "Excuse me, _your_ milk?"

"Yes, _my _milk," Ren said in a matter-of-fact tone. Pulling out his weapon, he challenged her to a fight (over milk? Oh well, it's Ren).

"Let's take this outside," she replied, not wanting to scare the pale-faced Tamao anymore.

(Ren's POV)

She led the way to the backyard as we prepared ourselves for another fight. _She didn't give it her most last time. So this time, I'm going to make her fight seriously._

I aimed my Kwan Dao at her as her sword's tip faced me. Just when I was going to charge at her, she spoke up, "Before we begin, I'd like to remind you this is a simple match. Not a fight-to-your-death-match."

"We'll see," I said plainly, hoping to make her fight with all she got. I began by charging at her, swinging my Kwan Dao at her but she stopped it with her thin sword.

"Don't underestimate me, Ren," she said as she threw an attack at me, but I dodged it with ease. Endless hours of training had paid off. As she took a second to catch her breath, I took the opportunity to perform over-soul. "Bason," I commanded, "into the…" But before I can complete the over-soul, Wolves stepped in.

"Hey! It's not fair! Iik and Devilon are still sleeping, so no over-soul. Just plain fighting," she demanded. But I had to agree. Won't want to win a girl by having an advantage, would I? She took this chance to aim her sword at me and I barely dodged it.

Just when I was going to strike back, a voice stopped me. "Hey Ren, training with Anna's cousin?'

We turned to the source of the sound only to find Yoh. Wolves put on a smile and waved as I headed back to the kitchen.

_I was so close to seeing her true power...so close…_

(Normal POV)

Little do they know that on the treetop of a tree not far from them, sat a boy thinking the exact same thought.

_So close…

* * *

_

Here's the 6th Chapter & I'm hoping to get more reviews! HAHA, it had more reviews when it was you-based & my other stories are getting more too...ANYWAY! Review!


	7. Meeting Him

Hello Loyal Readers who are still reading this, thank you to all those who didn't abandon me yet. And as for Dreammistress Jade, who actually reviewed in every chapter of as-far-as-I-can-remember all of my stories, I dedicate this chapter to her! hope you like it!

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R: **As much as I wish to, I don't own Shaman King, but I DO own Wolves, Iik and Devilon

HA! I realized something, after the question-answering chapter, Lyserg never appeared again. So I'll try to make an appearance of him in this chapter. The boy in the last episode _will_ be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

Thank you so much! to the following peole:

MaiValentinefan  
sweet-but-evil  
dungeonmistress  
Dreammistress Jade

* * *

Chapter 7:

(Normal POV)

Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Wolves and Ren were peacefully eating breakfast in the dining room when a scream from Iik can be heard throughout the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WOLVES IS MISSING! SHE'S GOING KILL US ALL BECAUSE REN DIDN'T APOLOGIZE TO HER YESTERDAY!"

When Iik reached the dining room, he turned a light pink and with a quiet "hehe", he left the room after Wolves said, "Do you think I'm _that_ selfish?" Ren remained an interesting shade of red for quite a while, until Horo woke up (well actually everyone did, thanks to Iik, but Horo went to the kitchen first) and he expressed his feelings by starting yet another fight.

After Wolves finished her soup, she got up and excused herself for the rest of the day until dinnertime, claiming that she's going to explore the city. When Iik offered to go with her, she simply said, "Like anything's going to happen." But in the end, Iik convinced her to take Devilon. But knowing Anna won't let her out unless she had a reason, she agreed to buy the groceries.

The rest of the day was quiet seeing as Ryu had to go all the way to China to run some errands for Anna and ChocoLove was locked in a closet for making too many jokes. Yoh was training in the backyard and Ren was call back to his house/mansion (the one in Japan). Of course, the curious Yoh asked him why, but Ren being Ren told him to mind his own business.

* * *

Wolves was walking out of a convenient store when she heard a rustling in a nearby tree. _It's not a windy day._ She continued walking but the trees by the sidewalk kept rustling as she walked by it. That's when Devilon whispered something in her ears (Yes! Devilon can talk. He's just very quiet and only talk to Wolves and Iik. After all, he _is_ a Demonic Mountain Wolf, a.k.a. DMW…haha! If you say it fast, it's like **B**MW! Lmao…anyway). "Someone's here. And they have an enormous amount of furyoku." Wolves nodded and decided not to cause a big commotion so she started running home. But the 'rustle' followed her until they reached an empty lot. 

"Got nowhere to run, my little wolf?" the 'rustle' said, the sound coming from a nearby tree.

Like anyone else who would be in her situation, she said, "Who are you? Show yourself."

The 'rustle' obeyed and revealed itself, walking towards her. He looked in her eyes and saw a blend of fear and confusion. An evil smile formed on his face. "Is that fear due to my furyoku? Or a memory from the past?" he said, as a small flame appeared on his palm.

* * *

"Anna, is it 7 yet?" Yoh asked as he tried his best to prevent himself from falling. Amidamaru can only stare at his master in awe, completely amazed and proud that his master can not only sit on an invisible chair but with only one feet on the ground while balancing a stack of books on his head. 

"Nope, it's only 5:10. One hour and 50 more minutes to go Yoh and then you can begin on your 600 sit ups and 550 push ups," Anna said in her signature tone as she resume to reading her book, 1001 ways the Medieval Kings trained his Least Favorite Soldiers, while watching Yoh train.

Yoh dare not complain, as much as he wanted to. Instead he focused on the music from his orange headphones, while anime tears flowed from his eyes.

Tamao rushed into the backyard and ran up to Anna, "Miss Anna, what will we be having for dinner? Wolves is not back from the grocery store yet?"

As if dealing with this sort of problem was her job, she quickly answered, "Didn't we have leftovers from yesterday?" When Anna checked this morning, they still had half a fish, a big bowl of mashed potatoes, and a dish of roast beef.

"Horo-kun ate them all for his afternoon snack," Tamao replied quietly, afraid of what Anna's reaction would be.

A vein popped and Anna hollered Horo's name. While waiting for her prisoner to arrive, she turned to Tamao. "Hurry down to the grocery store and buy some microwave dinner." Dinner was always to be served at 7:30 (I'm not sure if that's early for you but my family eats at 5:30) and Anna will not allow that to change tonight. _But, onto more important matters_ Anna thought as she picked up her other book: 1001 ways the Medieval Soldiers tortured their Prisoners (Evil Edition) and began reading.

Tamao quickly nodded and made her way to the grocery store. On her way out, she can hear the cries of a certain blue-hair shaman begging for torture to be stopped.

* * *

(Still Normal POV) 

"It's you!" Wolves exclaimed as she slowly backed away from the boy with the flame on his palm.

"Ah, I see you _do_ remember me. Glad to see you doing so well. Makes me feel that I made the right decision to let you survive that day," the boy said. Not letting the distance between them decrease, he grabbed her forearm with his other hand.

Unprepared, Wolves scanned her mind for options. She can:

1. Run away  
2. Fight him  
3. Send Devilon for help  
4. Go along with whatever he has planned for her

a. there's no way she can outrun him  
b. He's too strong to be defeated by her and Iik isn't here to help  
c. He can easily spot Devilon running away, then he can defeat her even easier  
d. That's too dangerous. He cannot be trusted

But before Wolves can think of another option, and before the boy can do anything, she heard her name being called. "Wolves!"

They turned towards the source of the sound. _Tamao?_ The boy tugged at Wolves's arm and gave her a quick peck on her left cheek. "We'll meet again soon, my baby wolf." And with that, he disappeared into a tree.

Tamao quickly ran up to Wolves, who now had her hand on the cheek that made contact with the boy's lips. "Wolves, who was that boy?" she asked worriedly, putting the bags of groceries on the ground.

But Wolves shook her head and said softly, "He was no one. Let's go home." She then dragged Tamao away from the empty lot, with her eyes remaining on the very tree the boy disappeared to.

* * *

Wow! I finished by 7th chapter already! Ha! But the only reason I updated so fast was because…I'm bored!Okay, I'm weird…but you know how to help me! REVIEW! 


	8. The Very Guy

Hey! I'm back! & Here's chapter 8! By the way, I'm not sure how long this story will be b/c this is the longest story I wrote already!

* * *

**Thankyou to you wonderful readers:**

Natalia  
sweet-but-evil  
Dreammistress Jade

**I love you all! THANKYOU!**

* * *

**Welcome to the Asakura's Residence**  
Chapter 8:  
The Very Guy

(Normal POV)

When Tamao arrived home with Wolves, Anna didn't even bother to pose a question. She simply told Tamao to prepare dinner and suggested that Wolves take a bath before dinner (the boys' goes to the spring after dinner). Wolves thought something was wrong because normally, Anna would want to know _exactly_ what happen, no matter who it was.

_Did she already know? But she couldn't have,_ Wolves thought while showering, _But then again, it _is _Anna._ She decided not to worry until Anna mentions anything.

Wolves was just finishing up when she heard her name being called. "Wolves! Dinner!"

She hastened her speed. "Coming!" She gave her hair a last blow from the hairdryer before leaving the bathroom and headed for the dinner table.

Usually, all the spirits were at the side of the room, discussing about nothing in particular while everyone else would sit at the table, quietly chatting as they wait for the rest to arrive. But today, everyone was gathered around the table, as if expecting something to happen. The only people that weren't here are Ren, who was going to stay over night at _his_ house and Ryu, who is still in China. When Wolves took her seat, Anna spoke up. "Don't you think there's something you should tell us?"

Wolves put on a confused and innocent face. "About what?" She eyed Tamao and Devilon carefully, seeing as they were the only ones who were there when _it_ happened.

Tamao spoke up in her quiet voice, "I'm sorry Wolves, but I told them. I'm sorry, we're just so worried about you."

Wolves shrugged and put on a small smile. "It's okay. Anna would've known anyway, would you?" she said, giving Anna one of Yoh's grin.

"Wolves, this is serious," Anna said, worry leaking out of her emotionless mask.

"It's nothing, really. He didn't do anything, I swear," Wolves said with a calm voice. But Iik was the jumpy type of people –err ghost.

"Who's he? What happened? When did it happen? Where did it happen? Why did he do whatever he did? Are you hurt? Are you feeling all right? Any pains? Any headaches?"

Being twins with Iik really helps because she knew how to handle his jumpiness. "I'm feeling fine, Iik. Really. No pain, no headaches, no nothing."

"6 more questions to go," Anna said without removing her gaze from Wolves. Because of Anna's gaze, Wolves's cover-ups, Iik's jumpiness, and the dead silence in the background, everyone was uncomfortable in the serious atmosphere. Also meaning Horo was forced to not eat for at least another 30 minutes, until they sort everything.

Wolves sighed. Might as well as get it over with. "It was around 6 something when I got hungry. Remembering I still have some money with me, I went to the convenient store to get myself a snack. As I was walking away, I heard rustling in the trees and Devilon said it was someone with a really high amount of furyoku. So I started running home, not wanting to start a fight I might lose. But the someone followed me until I got to an empty lot, where I told him to show himself."

Wolves stopped to catch her breath and for others to soak in all the things she just said. Silently she reminded herself to leave out the peck-on-the-cheek part. Then said began again, "At first I thought I was one of you. It ends up it was the _very_ boy that killed my family. Knowing his powers, I tried to come up with a plan, and that's where Tamao comes in. She called my name and then he left. Then here we are."

Horo, who was having trouble putting it all together, decided it would be better if he said it out loud, "Let me get this straight. The guy who killed your family and literally destroyed your life, is the _very_ guy we're hunting down to kill?"

Wolves widened her eyes. "You're after Hao, too?" Then, out of the blues, came Lyserg, who was actually in the next room, popped his head through the door. "Did someone say Hao?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, have a seat Lyserg, and share your ingenious ideas to destroy Hao with us," she said in a bored tone.

Lyserg, being blinded by the fact that they were _finally_ going to come up with a plan to destroy Hao, either didn't know or didn't care that Anna mocked him. He just took the seat next to Wolves and began ranting on and on, occasionally stuffing food into his mouth. Horo took this chance to begin eating, and officially declared the meeting over as everyone else began to eat.

* * *

(Wolves's POV)

Today was a long day. After dinner, I left to train in the backyard since Ren wasn't here to hog it. I still have a lot to improve on. Training with Ren showed me how weak I really was. If Iik and Devilon were to be captured, then I would've been completely helpless.

After training until sweat soaked my tank top, I lay down on the soft grass and gaze at the stars. Iik and Devilon were probably half way across the globe by now, seeing as tomorrow was Edmond's death day. _Edmond, what are you doing now? We really need you. What can I do to make myself stronger?_

Rain was gently falling from the sky, sprinkling water onto my face, and washing away my sweat. An awkward, yet comfortable silence took over. With the soft sound of heaven crying, the rain ended my day by slowly putting me to sleep, as if singing me a lullaby.

* * *

…I feel so uninspired…does this chapter make sense? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to make the next chapter better! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! please & thx! 


	9. Getting Ill

Here's chapter 9! This is the most I've ever gone up to…impressive. Anyway, hopefully I got my inspiration back so I can write a creative story!

I was going call this chapter getting sick but then _some_ people might get sick-_minded_…so here I am…blabbering again!

* * *

**Thank you's go to those to reviewed Ch8:  
**kacy  
Natalie  
MaiValentinefan  
Dreammistress Jade  
sweet-but-evil  
**I luv u guys! keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

(Whose POV)  
Exaggerating  
_Exaggerating or thoughts  
_'Sarcasm'

* * *

**Welcome to the Asakura's Residence  
**Chapter Nine:  
Getting ill

(Wolves's POV)

I woke up to the rays of the rising sun and the cries of Tamao's voice. Apparently, I had fallen asleep in the backyard in the middle of November. Frozen dew surrounded me, dropping my temperature further. My eyelids refused to open up and my limps felt heavy. A headache found it's way to my head and began cramping my brain. Tamao's voice said something but the only things my ear heard were blurs of words. Something on the lines of 'am I okay' and 'can I stand'.

I tried to shake my head but headache prevented me from doing so. Lying there in pain, I hear Anna's voice talking. Then I felt as if I was being moved. After a while, when my pain wasn't as painful and the coldness seem to have left me, I tried forcing my eyelids to open. I did managed to get them ½ opened. Next to me was a man with blond hair in a white lab coat. The rest of them, including Anna, surrounded me. The man put his ice-cold hand on my forehead and said something to Anna. As if she was told to, Tamao left. My vision began blurring and everything went black.

* * *

(Tamao's POV) a little before Wolves woke up

I woke up at 6 this morning, just when the sun was brightening the dull sky. It was a little early to be making breakfast so I thought I'd take a nice walk around the house. When I reached the backyard, I spotted someone lying on the grass, later identified as Wolves.

"Wolves! What happened?" her face was a pale peach, as her lips quivered a little. "Are you okay? Did you spend the night here? Can you stand?"

She moved a little but barely. I quickly ran to Miss Anna, knowing she can help.

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Tamao ran to Anna's room, Anna was already dressed. When she told Anna about Wolves condition, Anna followed her to the backyard. Lyserg so happens to be passing by, so Anna asked him to run down to Faust's clinic to fetch him.

Lyserg nodded and headed out the door. Tamao went inside and came back with some blankets. Knowing neither of them can carry her all the way to the house (she was sleeping pretty far from the house), they moved her onto a blanket and covered her shivering body with another one.

After a few minutes, Lyserg had come back with Faust and Yoh. They claimed to have met up on the way back. Faust went up to Wolves while Yoh woke up the others. When everyone was surrounding the girl in the backyard, Faust spoke up. "She caught a minor fever but from the looks on her face, the faded color, it seems to be more serious."

"Didn't Iik say something about Wolves catching fevers?" Horo asked, worry filling his voice.

"I'll go get the ice-pack," Tamao said, heading for the kitchen.

"Tamao…I'm right here. I'm an ice shaman, aren't I?" Horo trailed off, running after her.

"But putting ice on her forehead just won't do it. The most important thing now is to get her inside. Wait until her temperature steadies, then apply the ice," Lyserg said, "I'll go fix her futon so you can place her on it when you carry her inside."

Before the Anna can refuse, Lyserg ran off. Anna and Faust were alone in the backyard. Tamao gone to get ice, with Horo after her, Lyserg went to fix Wolves's futon and Yoh has past out due to Anna's special training for the day. Anna eyed Faust cautiously. "Don't tell me you want _me_ to carry her."

Before Faust can tell her how important this is, a limousine pulled up in the front yard of their house. The door opened revealing a grumpy Ren. Can't blame him though, it _was_ only 6:30.

Anna and Faust eyed Ren then stared at each other. "Ren! You came just in time. Carry Wolves to your room."

The confused Ren stood there, not understanding what Anna had just asked him to do. "What? Can't she go herself?" Ren said, walking towards them. "Oh," he said after seeing the shivering Wolves under the blanket. "What's she doing sleeping in the backyard?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "The sooner you carry her in, the sooner she'll heal and the sooner we'll find out!" After experiencing all those Legendary Lefts in the time Anna was 'convincing' him to share his room with Wolves, Ren learned not to disobey Anna.

Reluctantly, Ren carried Wolves up the stairs and into the room where Lyserg and already fixed the futon. After placing her down, Ren sat down on his own futon and sighed. "Now what?" he asked the ice queen.

"To make her temperature steady. If you check now, the temperature would raise and drop from time to time," Lyserg said, repeating himself, "I'll go get some wet towels."

When Lyserg came back with wet towel, everyone had gathered in the room. Tamao placed the wet clothe over Wolves's forehead. Knowing they will be at no help at all, everyone left except Tamao and Ren. Ren stayed because it was his room. He sat there for another 10 minutes before sending Tamao off to cook breakfast. When Tamao brought up the topic on who will look after Wolves, Ren volunteered.

After Tamao left, the room fell extremely silent. Only Wolves's uneven breaths can be heard. For some reason, Ren felt a clench in his heart. Her pale face was giving off high temperatures. Before long, the wet towel was no longer cold. He was forced to change the towel every 10 minutes.

Soon, it was noon and Wolves's breaths were more evenly spaced out. But the clenching in Ren's chest did not leave. It was as if seeing her in pain was a scene he cannot bear to see.

Everyone else in the house resumed to their everyday life chores, occasionally dropping by to check up on Wolves. Anna decided it'd be best if Faust stayed for the night. Iik and Devilon came back at 3:20 am the next morning with Tamao describing everything to them (he violently woke up anyone he saw, and Tamao happens to be passing by). Iik, like any other protective brother, ran up to her bedroom, but he stopped in the doorway.

Ren had fallen asleep while watching after Wolves. Wolves laid on her futon with Ren curled up next to her. It was sweet enough to melt even Anna's heart.

Iik quietly flew into the room, grabbed Ren blanket and placed it over him. He kissed Wolves on the forehead and bid the 2 good night before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yeah I know, it's not that sweet…I tried…-sniff sniff-…please review, I have a feeling this story will be over soon…probably a few more chapters and probably an epilogue. Please note that my new story: _My Light in Pitch Black_…is out…please check it out!. 


	10. Healing

Okay a few more chapters to go and we're done…btw, I changed my mind. I will make a sequel to this. I'll let you know when it's out. D Just so you know, there's many more OC stories I write…some are out so please check it out!

**Cough** I'm sorry if I made Faust OCC. It's just that to me, Faust seems so cute and innocent. He'd do all that for Eliza…**cough** I kind of caught a cold…again…so mad…

**THANK YOU:  
**Doggie-mania: glad you liked it! Really, I'm glad.  
MaiValentinefan: I read one of your stories! It was good! (Do you remember me?)  
Kacy: I'm sorry to tell you that this chapter is short too…  
Yugiohfreak  
Dreammistress Jade

**Welcome to the Asakura's Residence**  
Chapter 10:  
Healing

(Normal POV)

Wolves sat on the white sheets while Faust looks through the report. Then he looked up and a friendly smile formed on his mouth. "Iik told me about you when you were sick and congratulations, your fever has gone down and your temperature is normal. Although your fever isn't as threatening, it's still here. So don't over work yourself, okay?"

Wolves smiled at her doctor and nodded like a child. Faust smiled and led her out of his clinic. "Remember to come back next week for you check-up," Faust said as he waved good-bye.

"Where did you get _that_?" a voice said. When Wolves turned to the source, there stood Ren, leaning with his hand.

She smiled. "You mean _this_?" she pointed to her lollipop, "Faust gave it to me. Why? You want one?" she said teasingly.

Ren's face reddened like a cherry as he dragged Wolves home. "Better get back before your brother gets all jumpy," he said, trying to hide his blush.

Wolves smiled, and let Ren drag her home. After a few stops at candy stores, they got home just in time for lunch. Normally, Iik would be at the door, nagging them about how late they were. But since the incidence,

Iik became less jumpy. Wolves was especially shocked about it, for he had never behaved this way when he was alive.

Everyone gathered around the diner table. Unlike 2 months ago, this time, everyone was smiling evilly, except Wolves and Ren, who were eyeing everyone with suspicion.

Leaning towards Ren, Wolves whispered, "Did we miss something?"

Shaking his head, Ren replied in a quiet voice, "I don't know. I just know that they're not telling us anything. They must be planning something."

Meanwhile, everyone else kept the evil smile on his or her faces, as if waiting for something huge to happen so they can all jump up and say congratulations.

The two confused shamans continued to whisper, trying to figure out what's wrong with their friends. "I bet they're plotting to attack us and put us in that closet as a revenge for last week's _accident_," Ren said, ready to grab his weapon.

"If they are, I'm going to kill you. After all, that _was_ your plan," Wolves said, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Ren glared at her. "_You_ were the one who thought of the whole trap-someone-in-the-closet-with-another-person prank. All _I _did was suggest the victims," Ren shouted, forgetting they were whispering.

Wolves dropped her defense too and shouted back, "So the one to blame is _you_! All I did was think of the plan, you put the victims in there."

Ren, who had his Kwan Dao in his hand, pulled it out from under the table, pulled it out, calling Bason and jumped up. "Don't you blame me! You said _we're_ in it _together_."

Wolves, seeing Ren ready his battle position, pulled out her sword and summoned Devilon. "That was _before_ they caught _you_ putting the lock on the door."

Everybody sighed and pulled out two $5 bills and handed one to Anna and Horo each. Wolves and Ren stopped what they were doing and stared at them. "Why are you giving money to them?" Wolves asked, suspicion filing the atmosphere.

Horo counted the bills and said smiling, "We had a bet. Everyone said by now, you two would've admitted your feelings to each other and won't fight anymore. Me and Anna said that you two are way too dense to say or feel anything." He looked up, "As you can see, we won."

Ren could feel his blood rushing to his face. When he looked towards Wolves, and saw her looking at him too. But instead of blushing like he is, she gave him an evil smile. Understanding, he nodded. Ren raised his Kwan Dao as Wolves did the same, pointing their weapons at the 'audience'. The pair tightened their grip on their weapon and charged at them.

Panic quickly whisked everyone off their lazy butt and sent them running for their lives. The only thing that saved their lives was a phone ringing.

Wolves reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver flip-phone. She looked at the little monitor and a confused frown grew on her face. She flipped the phone open and said, "Hey Faust, what's up?"

With a few nods and a couple uh-huh's, she bid Faust farewell and hung up. "What's wrong?" Ren ask. Horo, who had never seen Ren show any emotion other than anger, couldn't help but let a laugh escape. But Wolves spoke up before Ren can throw a nasty comment at our blue-haired friend. "Faust said there's something we should see down at his clinic. And he asked me to bring everyone. He sounded _really_ serious."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the SUPER short chapter. Hope it gives you enough suspense to keep reading…please? Maybe there's more to the story than I thought. There's probably 2-5 more chapters…hope I get this finished…

REMINDER:please review!


	11. The Reason

Sorry i didn't update! For those who read _Snow_, i'm sorry to say that i'm putting it on hold.I'm sorry buti'll probably finish it inthe summer. Yes it'spathetic to write a story about snow in the summer but...oh well! it's just a story! sorry for the on hold thing!

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R:** I don't own shaman king but I do own Wolves, Iik and Devilon & of course the plot line.

* * *

**Thank you ALL the WONDERFUL reviewers!**

WiNdScArBaBe  
MaiValentinefan  
Dreammistress Jade  
sweet-but-evil  
bubblez  
magusanubis  
yugiohfreak

**

* * *

Welcome to the Asakura's Residence  
**Chapter 11:  
The Reason

They all sat quietly in one of the many rooms in Faust's clinic. Horo shifted in his seat as Anna's vein threatened to pop. Yoh had his orange headphones on. Ren was whistling innocently and Chocolove was lying behind him in a puddle of blood. Wolves was petting Devilon with Iik pacing, well pacing-like, seeing as he's a ghost, in front of her.

A click was heard and the door swung open. Faust slowly stepped into the room looking at something like a report in his hand. Sighing, he sat down in his chair.

"Before you tell us anything," Wolves said, "Answer me this: who is this referring to?"

Faust saw the worry and curiosity in her eyes. "Wolves," he handed her the report, "why don't you see for yourself?"

Wolves's hazel brown eyes scanned the sheet of paper, then flipped onto the next. Her eyes widen when she reached the 3rd sheet. She allowed her wobbly legs to drop her onto a chair. "This can't be. It's impossible," she said weakly, handing the report back to Faust.

Everyone stared at her but not dare make a sound. It was another tense moment where one sound can cause you death. They just sat there, wanting to know what is going on.

Suddenly, Wolves jumped up and slammed her hands on his desk. She started screaming. But they can make out this much, "Explain yourself, Faust. I just came this morning and you said everything was fine. You can't just call me back 5 hours later to tell me I got heart cancer and my lungs are screwing up!"

Everyone gasped loudly, causing Wolves to come back to reality. She once again allowed her legs to give up on her. Slumping on a chair, she supported her head with her hand. "I…I'm sorry Faust, I didn't mean to shout. It's just that…" she sighed weakly.

"I understand," Faust interrupted, "Let me explain. Iik said when he died and you fainted, your house was on fire, was it not?" Wolves nodded and so did Iik. "So you see, you fainted for who knows how long. Smoke gathered in your lungs, thus causing your lung problem. Over the years, it settled and didn't cause you any problem. But from time to time, you feel like you have difficulty breathing, don't you?" Wolves nodded.

"The rising of your furyoku makes contact with the smoke in your lungs. With your amount of furyoku, rising just enough to perform unity will cause your air passage to be clogged up. That's why you faint after a battle, not because of heat, but your lungs," Faust said calmly, as Wolves mouthed an 'oh'.

"Your breathing problem was very steady, until 2 months ago, when you had that fever. It seems to have caused your lungs to…well, deform. The passages have shrunken in diameter and now, it won't take a whole battle to knock you out. But your breathing is least of your concern," Faust said calmly yet with sadness in his voice. It was such a shame that such a powerful elementist like Wolves has to give up her dreams of becoming Shaman Queen.

Knowing he has to continue, he did, "The cancer had already hardened up more than half of your heart. A normal person would've been able to live for another 1½ year, and a shaman can live for another 2 years. Even thought you're a shaman, you have a weak heart." He trailed off, seeing the Wolves's expression change from fear to calmness.

"How long do I have left?" she asked calmly, as if asking any other question.

"You have one-third of a year." At this moment, the crowd decided to speak up. "Can't you do anything about it, Faust?" Horo asked.

"It's too late to operate, the chances of survival is less that 40, because so much of her already weak heart is already unable to function properly,"

They asked many more questions but Wolves's ear had successfully blocked out all noises. All this is too sudden, what she needs now is a moment alone to think. Standing up, she said to her doctor, "Thank you, Faust, I'll come back again tomorrow for more information." But she doubts he heard her, they were still trying to get their questions answered.

* * *

(Wolves's POV) 

I stepped out of the room, trying to stay quiet so no one will know I'm gone. Once I got out of the clinic, I put on my jacket and started running. To where? I don't know. Anywhere but here, I guess.

I slowed down when I reached the bridge next the park. Staring at the glistering river flowing under the bridge, it suddenly showed me how many things I'll miss after 4 months. I slowly crept under the arc and sat down at the dead grass in the shade. Leaning on the gray cement wall, I stared at the dull water, the part devoured by shadows.

Watching the river flow, I let my mind wander. Just think about all the people I'll miss. Iik who grew up with me and looked over me for all this time. Devilon, who is like the pet I never had and of course, reminds of so much of Edmond. (Her brother) There's Anna, my childhood friends whom I just found and there's so much we can talk about. Her fiancé Yoh, I haven't even seen him fight and never will have a chance to test his power for myself. There's Ryu, whose cooking can open up the most popular sushi restaurant in Japan and I haven't have enough of yet. Of course, there's Chocolove, the joker whose jokes are a little hard to understand but nevertheless funny. And Tamao, her bravery still needs some boost and I still haven't seen her and Horo get together. Horo, and his dream, how I long to see Kororo and her friends in their new home. And then there's Ren.

Ren? Ren. Why does his name make my heart feel funny? I smirked. Probably just the cancer, I thought sarcastically. But I sighed. Who am I kidding? This isn't the cause cancer. It's the cause of cupid, who is _so_ stupid, he can't find a better time to make me fall in love.

But what's done is done. Might as well as deal with it. Glancing at my watch, it read 4:45. Just when I was going to go home and convince everyone that I'm okay, I felt a presence from a nearby tree.

"Oh my gawd. Go away. I'm not in the mood," I said angrily, getting up. I heard a smirk, but ignored it and began walking home.

Knowing he won't leave me alone, I was _extremely_ surprised when he left. Looking at his direction, I found a letter. Picking it up, I decided to read it after dinner.

* * *

Sorry for short chappie...but i'll update soon...though i can't guarantee that the next chappie will be long...A few more chapters to go…Don't forget, there _will _be a sequel for this story…Didn't start on it yet but I _will_! Review and let me know what you think...about my chapter! _Somebody_ cough Dreammistress Jade cough seems to go high with every review...THOUGH I'M NOT COMPLAINING! IN FACT, FEEL FREE TO GO HIGH! 

Yes, i m high...


	12. Recovering

((**Author's Drabble**)) Sorry for the **major** delay! But here's a chapter, hope you're still here! And not off reading **another** story…unless it's mine! Please review, and not just read it…REVIEW! Warning: OOC of Ren ahead. Whether it's minor or major…I'm not sure…just…R+R please! Updates may take a while since I'm managing my little brother's user too...and his stories...I'll let you know when they're up!

**Emphasis  
**_Sarcasm  
_"Talking"  
'_Thinking'  
_'Sounds'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King but I do own Devilon, Wolves and Iik.

* * *

**Welcome to the Asakura's Residence**  
Chapter 12:Recovering

(Wolves's POV)  
I got home at 5:30 and headed straight for my room. I was thankful that everyone chose to leave me alone. I really didn't feel like talking right now.

Getting onto my bed, I lay down and covered myself with a thin blanket. I just can't seem to understand what I'm feeling. I checked my thoughts. Blank. For who knows how long, I just laid there, trying to think.

Suddenly, someone shook me, rather violently. When I removed the covers, it revealed my roommate, Ren.

"Anna told me to call you for dinner," he said, looking away. '_Great, now even Ren is avoiding me. Because I'm the freak who shouted at Faust for no reason then ran out on them'_.

"It's 7:30 already?" I asked groggily, remember Anna and her strict rules. Ren gave a grunt, meaning yes. '_Gosh, time sure flies when you're having fun_'. I laughed slightly at myself. I became really sarcastic since this morning.

After earning weird stares from Ren, I left the letter on my bed and followed Ren downstairs. When I sat down, everyone ate as if it was just any other day, which I'm really grateful for because I didn't want them to treat me any different. But Anna spoke up anyway.

"So, what plans do you have now?" she said before placing a slice of eggplant onto her tongue.

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?" Everyone stared at me as if I was from mars and just declared that I will take over the Earth. Being not as slow as Horo, I got the clue. "Oh, you mean **that**. Well, I don't see what I can do," I said calmly before resume to eating, hoping they'd drop the topic. But life isn't that lucky.

"Damn," Horo suddenly said, "Just when I thought my luck was coming back to me."

Confused once again, I stared at him. "What do **you** mean?" Pulling out his wallet, I saw him pull outtwo $10 dollar bills and handed one to Ren and one to Anna. Soon, Tamao, Lyserg, Ryu and Yoh were doing the same thing.

"Another bet?" I guessed, eyeing them carefully. "Yea, they bet that you'd get an emotional break down. And you just won me $50," Ren said, waving the bills in the air.

A sudden urge was building up in my stomach but I tried to hold it down '_Imustn't...'_ But before Ren can put away his money, I let the urge out. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy as I burst into laughter. Holding my stomach, I used my freehand to prevent myself from rolling on the floor.

"I think she finally lost it," Horo whispered to Lyserg, who probably didn't hear him because he was staring at me as if I just did the stupidest thing imaginable.

After a while, I had my laughter under control. "Haha, you guys crack me up! I can't believe you'd do that…I mean, oh my gosh, you guys are **crazy**!" I commented before resuming to laughing.

It was Ryu's turn to gawk. "You mean, you're not mad?" he asked, as if using the wrong words can mean the end of his life.

Finally stopping my sudden outburst of laughter, I turned to Anna and Ren. "Mad, no. But if you two don't share that 50 bucks with me, you'll need even hell's blessings."

Ren turned to me and smirked. "Don't you worry, I'll even give you my 50 dollars, how's that?"

Eyeing him, I asked, "Whoa, why so generous? It's not like you, Ren." But my answer was soon given to me when everyone once again pulled out his or her wallets. Only this time, they pulled out a $20 bill, yes, even Anna, and handed it to Ren.

"As you can tell, _I _was the only one who bet that you wouldn't get mad after you find out about our little bet," Ren said, handing me the 50 dollars and waving his newly earned money in the air. "You should thank me. But then again, I should thank _you_, because I just earned $120 out of thin air."

I gave out a dry cough as leaned towards Ren, who was sitting next to me. "Actually, make that _80_ dollars," I said, snatching away two of the $20 dollar bills.

Ren shrugged and added his 80 dollars to his wallet as I pulled out my wallet and secretly thanked Ren for having faith in me…and earning me $90 in a merely 15 minutes.

"Back to dinner, everyone?" I suggested cheerfully as I picked up my bowl and proceeded with my meal. Soon, it was just like yesterday, when none of us heard any bad news, and life was just fun.

After dinner, I quickly got back to my room while I could still have it to myself. Ren was outside training so I took this opportunity to read the letter Hao had left behind. In a neat, yet in a hurry-like writing, the piece of paper read:

_Wolf,  
__Heard you caught something. I know something the bone yard sorcerer doesn't. Curiosity killed a cat, why not a wolf?__Awaiting your arrival,  
__Hao Asakura_

I read and reread it over a couple of times. No matter how I put the accents, it's still like he knows the cause of my illness. Awaiting your arrival? '_What makes him think I'll go to him? Buddy, if I'm going to die, I'm not going to cause any trouble for my friends. And god damn it, how many times do I have to remind him? It's plural: **Wolves**…not 'Wolf'._'

I sighed. '_I already promised Faust I'd go back tomorrow. I'll ask him then and if he doesn't tell me anything, then I'll **consider** going to Hao. I don't want to cause any trouble for Yoh. After all he done for me to stay here, he really doesn't need anymore trouble than he already has, training with Anna._' I let out another sigh before plunging onto my bed and turning up the radio.

* * *

(Ren's scene) 

Sitting down for a rest, Ren placed his Kwan Dao next to him. As he took a sip from his the glass of milk, he heard music pouring out from his room. He let out a sigh. He hated feeling so helpless. But the truth is, there's nothing he **can** do. She was caught in the worst situation imaginable. Her dream of becoming the Shaman Queen was shattered.

'_It's now or never, quite literally_' Ren got up and picked up his Kwan Dao. Swinging it in the many techniques he developed, sweat formed and flowed freely down his bare back.

'_Now or never…'

* * *

_

((**Next Day**)) (Normal POV)

The non-stop ringing of Wolves's alarm clock was more than enough to wake the light-sleeper on the other side of the room. Ren groggily grabbed his own clock and glared angrily at the glowing red numbers that read 6:28.

Just when he was going to shout at his roommate, an arm slapped the ringing clock. For a moment, the limb didn't move. When it did, it pulled away the dull blue blanket. A slouching figure rose from under the covers and dragged itself towards the closet.

After the figure slid into the bathroom to change, Ren rubbed his eyes woozily and gave a yawn. Before he can do anything, something shifted in Wolves's bed. A 'click' caught his attention, followed quickly by a blinding 'flash'.

After the blackish dot disappeared from his view, it was swiftly replaced by a blue shadow. Rubbing his eyes again, Ren quickly received another combo of 'click & flash'.

Once again blinded by the light, Ren got up and stumbled towards Wolves's bed, throwing random things at the cerulean smudge. "Horo, are you playing with Yoh's camera again? If that **is** you, I swear, you'll never live to see another day."

A burst of laughter came from the bathroom as the door swung open to reveal Wolves exiting with a stomachache due to laughing so hard. "I'd never thought you'd actually do it," she commented to Horo, who had hidden in her bed briefly before Ren woke up.

Hiding his blush, Ren slowly got up from under the covers and in slow motionreached for a certain rod…or pole to a certain weapon.

Anna sat down and carefully picked up her teacup. Bringing it up to her lips, she tilted it slightly to let the warm tea flow into her dry mouth. But before her desire for tea can be fulfilled, something made her drop her cup.

'**BANG**'  
"GET BACK HERE HORO!"  
"It's a joke! Chill it, will you?"  
'High pitch scream'  
'Wild laughter'  
'**BANG**'  
'**SHATTER**'  
'…Complete silence…'

Anna rolled her eyes. Did they have to start the day off like that **every day**? It's bad enough that they broke 3 of her favourite vases in one week. Calmly, the itako got to her feet and speechlessly strolled towards the stairs, only to be stopped by a quivering Horo. "Uh…you can't go up Anna," he stumbled.

"And why not?" Anna said, rolling her eyes. **Horo** was actually trying to stop **her** If only she had a camera.

"Uh…Ren's…er…running around naked," he blurted, then realizing what he just said, covered his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Anna pushed him aside and marched up the stairs. But she was soon stopped by her cousin, who was less nervous but still nervous enough to be noticeable. "Not you too," the itako said irritatingly.

Wolves's eyes shifted from left to right, as if finding someone to save her. "It was an accident Anna, it wasn't suppose to happen, no one was supposed to get hurt," she said panicky.

"What is it this time? Another vase? An antique? A CD?" she said, not letting any emotion other that calmness escape her façade.

"Uh…maybe it'd be best if you saw it yourself," Ren calmly said, stepping aside so the blond can get through. As the itako stepped forward, smashed pieces of glass was everywhere. Confused, she turned around. "What did you…guys…break?" she trailed off, seeing nothing but clouds of dust behind her. '_This must be really serious,'_ she thought as she searched her memory for what would be missing from this scene.

Then it hit her, the pesky brats broke the glass shelf. Not just **any**glass shelf, the **forbidden** glass shelf. Anna felt her breathing hasten as she held her hands in a fist. '_They are in for it now_.' She took a **deep** breath, relaxed, and took her time as she found her way back to the living room, where she turned on the TV and jotted down stuff on a notebook.

Poking her head from the edge of her room, Wolves signaled for Ren and Horo. "Anna's gone," she hissed, but didn't leave the circumference of her doorframe. Two other heads poked out and glanced around nervously.

"Whew," Horo said, wiping away an imaginary sweat drop on his forehead, "I was certain she'd kill us."

"This is a wonder to us all…" Ren's voice came from behind. "She was **supposed** to kill us. It's not like her not to." Deep in thought, Ren didn't sense to mischievous auras in the air, plotting their next move.

* * *

Walking down the busy streets, Wolves stared at the gray pavement with blank thoughts. Step by step, she passed by countless buildings and numerous shops. Children were happily playing on the streets while couples strolled by hand in hand. She sighed, causing Ren to turn around, glaring at her with slight worry in his eyes. But he quickly shrugged it off and continued down the busy streets. 

They were a block away from Faust's clinic. Wolves's answers will be solved in matter of minutes. Yet she couldn't help but feel hopeless. Trying to make the feeling go away, Wolves shook her head forcefully, only to receive dizziness. "Ah," she groaned, holding her head with one hand while the other signaled for Ren to stop.

Ren rolled his eyes. '_Unbelievable.'_ Extending an arm, Ren softened his gaze unintentionally. "You okay?" he asked, allowing the girl to cling onto his arm.

"Thanks," she said, gratefully taking his arm. Shutting her eyes, Wolves and Ren made their way towards Faust's office.

As the big white building came into their view, Wolves could finally clear her head. The thought of Hao's letter haunted her as Ren opened the glass doors for her. What if Faust doesn't know any cure? What if he does but isn't willing to tell her? Will she really go to Hao?

"Have a seat," Faust's deep voice said gently as he sat down on his chair in front of them. Turning away from his computer, he placed his hands on the table separating them. Sitting down on the dull blue chair, Wolves forced a smile. "Well, I'm here for more information, like I promised."

Ren, who sat next to her, had nothing to say. This was a **very** awkward moment. Seriously, if Anna hadn't _asked_ him to come, in a threatening way…that would've cause later violence if Ren hadn't agreed.

"Well, you know pretty much of it," Faust said blankly with a warm smile, "The over all thing is that you're going to die."

Wolves quirked her eyebrow yet, couldn't help but give a light laugh. "Yes Faust, I know _that,_ and that only," she said ambiguously, leaning back on her chair.

Faust gave a quiet chuckle, then reached into his desk. "I thought you'd say that, so I organized a report about your condition for you." Pulling out an inch-thick stack of paper held together by a single paperclip.

Widening her eyes, Wolves stared at the…composition Faust had…composed for her. "Thanks," she said, more uncertain than ever. Maybe this was Faust's way of giving bad news: for the patient to read it for themselves. Slowly getting up, she tugged on Ren's arm, gesturing for him to get up too.

"Candy?" Faust said from behind them, as they were about to leave. On his desk was a bowl of candy, the various colors sure brightened up the room. "Sure," Wolves said with a smile, reaching forward for a piece.

"Are you really okay?" Ren asked as they once again walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Wolves had been awfully quiet during the walk back home.

"Depends…"she said quietly, with her head facing down. Ren turned to her suspiciously. "Depends? On what?" he said doubtfully.

"Well," Wolves said slowly, as if stalling. Lingering her pace, she played around with her finger, still not looking up from her puma shoes. "It _would_ make me feel better if I had some…"

"Some…?" Ren urged, his impatient side getting the better him. He would do _anything_ just to see her smile again. And it has to be a real smile, not some fake one she would put up just to get him off her case.

Stopping completely, Wolves turned around. "CANDY!" Wolves blurted, pointed enthusiastically at the candy shop nearby. "Oh, can we _please_ go in?" she begged. Ren merely sweat-dropped, staring the over optimistic girl. "…Sure…"

Hissing a 'yes', Wolves dragged Ren into the colourful candy shop. Her eyes widened as she scanned the area for her favourites. Instead of following her, dashing here and there, Ren stood by the counter, waiting for her to finish. To tell the truth, he couldn't tell what attracted him to the weird girl. She's over hyper and too optimistic all the time. Her eyes are _seriously_ too big…maybe it's just the candy. But she _was_ a strong shaman, being able to have survived when her family died, being able wield a sword and a sickle. Ren couldn't help but sigh. She would've been a worthy opponent if not for the disease.

"Done," Wolves's voice brought Ren back to reality. In his face was a big bag of candy, filling up to the very top. Widening his eyes, Ren stared at the girl. "Are you seriously going to eat _all this_ by yourself?" he questioned.

The girl looked back at him like he was crazy. "No _silly_!" she said, then added quickly, "You're going to help me." When Ren gawked at her like she was some rare specie of animal, she seized his arm and spun him around so he was facing the cashier. "Chill, I'll eat _most_ of it."

Smiling, Ren sighed. _Oh well,_ he thought as he paid for the sweets. Wolves is smiling, isn't she? "Ren! Come'on! I want to stop by the park," Wolves waved from the door, urging him to hurry up.

* * *

By 7 o'clock, Ren and Wolves got home, tired from the '_games'_ they played at the park. Laughing and joking, they stopped immediately when they stepped into the room seeing a homicidal Lyserg. _This could only mean one thing…_ the two of them thought as they carefully approached the group. "What happened?" Ren asked, only to receive scary looks from the British boy. 

"See for yourselves," he said, pointing to the table. On the table was an opened envelop and lots of pieces of paper, some burnt and some brand-new.

Wolves took a seat on the sofa and leaned forward to examine the parchments. Picking one partially burnt paper up, she read aloud, "A sacrifice must be made, wolf was the only choice…" she trailed off due to the fact that the rest was burnt. Turning to Lyserg frantically, she semi-screamed, "Who sent this!"

When no one gave a response, Wolves reached for an envelop and turned it over…

* * *

CLIFFY…and trust me, it's not what you think…unless you're like me…some weirdo from outer space…**then** it might be what you think…and even if you **do** know, please don't post it on a review…'cause other people might see it…and ya…still, you gotta review! Please & thx! 

Suggestions? Email me at d e c e m b e r j o 1 2 2 2 h o t m a i l . c o m


	13. Parchments

The issue has been deal with, as it says in my profile! So here's very short chapter just to fill in…letting you know I'm still alive. Thank you everyone..though i'm sorry to say i won't be updaing very fast... school's a drag, along with the problems a teenager's life would lead... it all sux so much...but thx for being here...reading this D

Disclaimer: i don't own SK

* * *

**Welcome to the Asakura's Residence  
**Chapter 13: Parchments

When no one gave a response, Wolves reached for an envelope and turned it over…only to find a badly drawn smiley face. Staring at it bewilderedly, Wolves looked around the room for clues.

Lyserg slammed his fists on the table, making everyone in the room jump. "It's so obvious that it's Hao! But we can't do _anything_!" Wolves held her hand up as a signal as if disagreeing with him. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her, who was pointing at Tamao.

"It's as if," Tamao said, reading a perfectly fine piece of paper, "it's some kind of prophecy." Everyone turned to her as she pointed out a certain phrase. "_As the white blanket coats the world, the meteor will strike all shall fall but a few chosen ones_. What does that mean?"

Yoh reached for her sheet and everyone crowed around him, reading and rereading the sheet. "Maybe Anna should see this," he said, but Horohoro quickly added, "But she went out for _business_."

"Why don't we just see if we could figure it out ourselves?" Yoh said finally, after a silent moment.

Everyone turned to Wolves, who simple agreed with Yoh. Everyone grabbed a sheet and began reading, looking for other clues of who this is from and what they want. But their research didn't last long when Anna came home from her business and demanded for dinner. When they asked where she was all day, she just glared at them and walked away.

"I think it's a secret," Horohoro whispered, as if he discovered something rare. After receiving odd looks from everyone, he resumed reading the burnt sheet in his hands, mumbling something under his breath.

Losing the chance to ask Anna to check out the mysterious mail, Yoh and Tamao headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner while the others remained with the letters. Finally tired from reading all the nonsense, Wolves got up from the sofa and went to help them with dinner.

"What are we having?" she said casually, slipping into an apron. Tamao and Yoh exchanged glances and Yoh managed to mutter "chicken noodle soup".

Dinner was exceptionally quiet today. Chocolove didn't crack any stupid jokes. Horo didn't do anything brainless. Anna didn't shout at anyone. Wolves's illness was enough pressure and now with the letters that seem to be referring to her, no one dared make a comment, afraid to say the wrong thing. And this made Wolves incredible tense, seeing as it was her fault peace was stolen from the home.

"Well," Yoh said, hoping to break the suffocating silence, "I had a jog today."

"Dude, you have one **every** **day**," Horohoro said.

"Yea," Yoh snapped childishly, "Well, this time something happened." Everyone turned their attention from their meal to Yoh.

"What happened?" Anna said with boredom in her voice, she _was_ the only one still looking at her slimy, fish look-a-like.

"I met someone," he said, adding suspense to his voice, "someone very eh…special."

"Special?" a few said in unison, their undivided attention still on Yoh, who was now pretending nothing had happened at all. "So?" Horo asked, "_What_ happened?"

"I'm not telling," Yoh teased, "It's a _secret_."

Wolves quirked her eyebrow and was not distracted by Devilon who was seated carefully on her lap. "AW, come' on Yoh! Tell us! Who did you meet?"

"You'll know next week," he said mysteriously, rising up his bowl again.

* * *

After dinner, everyone stayed in the kitchen, purposely avoiding the parchment filled living room. Tamao had found the excuse of baking cookies and Horohoro had volunteered to help. Yoh was given a new training schedule and was outside training. Lyserg was resuming his reading on a Sherlock Holmes novel. Ren was in his room, nobody knowing what it is that he is doing. Anna claimed she was tired and retreated to her room. 

In the deserted living room are and Wolves, alone with the mysterious papers and the report Faust had given to her. "Hmm," Wolves looked back and forth between the mail and the report, "Eenie meanie miniey moe, catch a tiger by the toe…"

Ren descended the stairs, each step thumping loudly on the wooden boards. It was not considered late but his throat was begging for moisture.

"Aha!" a voice exclaimed from below. The muffled voice engaged in a rather long monologue.

Ren turned his attention to the closed door of the living room. The paper doors were translucent, letting out nothing but a glow. The halls have long been abandoned, making the glowing door seem almost magical. Opening the door cautiously, Ren peered through the slit.

"Wolves?"

"Ren? What are you doing here?"

Ren's gold eyes scanned the room. It was a hell lot messier than it was before dinner. Parchments are now everywhere and on the table was a big mug of coffee. In Wolves's hands is an opened 2½ centimeter thick book that greatly resembles something…

"You're reading a phonebook?"

Wolves's eyes widened and waved her hands frantically. "N-no! Th-this is the r-report Faust g-gave me."

"Right," he said suspiciously, unable to keep his eyebrow from tilting upwards. Taking a seat next to the nervous Wolves, he picked up a random parchment. "So, did Faust say anything?"

Wolves, too, sat down and resumed reading the 'phonebook'. "No, he just gave me this thing. Want to help me read it?"

Checking the clock, it read 11:30. Wolves fell asleep in the middle of reading a particularly long parchment, leaving Ren alone to read. Ren scowled upon looking at the sleeping girl, regretting drinking more than half of the coffee they were sharing. Shaking faintly, Ren's eyes twitched uncomfortably from the caffeine. Dragging himself onto the sofa, Ren pulled his jacket over Wolves's sleeping form and laid himself down in the soft surface of the sofa.

He was so close to the border of sleep he didn't hear the creak of the 6th step on the stair echo in the soundless house. "SHHHH!" a voice hissed to the stairs. Quietly, the dark shadow made its way down to the kitchen, where he silently plotted his evil plan.

* * *

"Do you think Wolves will be okay?" 

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Hey, I was just curious…"

"Guys, shut up! We're in a meeting!"

"It hasn't even started yet, you weirdo!"

"Don't you call her a weirdo, you…fatso!"

"You know, that diss _would _be good if he _was_ fat. But as you can see, he's the slimmest of us all."

"You can't turn your back on me! I was defending you!"

"Good try, but she knows she's a weirdo, don't you, weirdo?"

"Yes I do, boogerbreath."

$ dry cough $

"If you don't mind, the meeting has begun."

* * *

I'm considering adding more OC's to this story…please give comments on that idea since I'm still wondering…should I? 

Thank you reviewers! I'd love to make a comment but I think we can't do that any more. But thanks anyways **all** my reviewers and readers!


End file.
